Frozen
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Tala reflects on how much his life has changed and the people that managed to make his frozen heart thaw. Story's better than summary. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Blitzkreig50889: Well, everyone, I'm back!

Tala: Noticeably. Nice to see you around again.

Blitzkreig50889: Thanks…I think. Anyway, I'm back ya'll and I've brought a new fic with me called Frozen. And in case Tala's being here didn't give it away, this is a Tala fic.

Tala: (chuckles) well, did you have problems with the other fic you were working on so it would be done for when Flaming Hearts ended?

Blitzkreig50889: (growls) yes, although you just gave me a reason to make you and Jasmine's little reunion a little, shall I say…descriptive.

Tala: O.O (gulps and blushes wildly)

Blitzkreig50889: thought that would shut you up. Anyway, on to Frozen and I hope you like the fic. As Tala said, after Flaming Hearts I do have another series lined up that deals with closing up the B-Boys lives so I can finally let them rest in peace. In the mean time however…

Tala: She's going to keep on writing B-Boy fics until she gets the other series completed. And before she can go and annoy you all with her endless prattle, I'm going to do the disclaimer. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCS and her plot ideas. Feel free to enjoy the fic and please remember to review.

Frozen

Prologue

HHHe'd always been considered a bit of a cold person. So cold in fact, that most people, had they taken a good look at his cerulean blue eyes when he was extremely angry, would've said he'd been born straight from an ice berg. Not that he cared what they thought though.

Glancing around at the frozen ground around him, he smiled. Yeah, that's the way he preferred things; frozen. Of course, had he ever told anyone that they probably would've told him to go and see a psychiatrist. Not that he'd ever listen of course; that's just the way he is, or used to be anyway.

He gave a lose stone on the sidewalk a kick. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what, when, or who for that matter, had caused his heart to thaw. After all, Tala Ivanov was not exactly someone you wanted to be buddy-buddy with. Unless of course, you were Bryan, Ian, Spencer, or Kai; then it didn't matter.

Stopping in front of a store with bright, disgusting flowers, Tala gave himself a good look over. Crimson hair, Devil's hair as he liked to call it, spiked up all over except for the two, long bangs that drifted down in front of his face. Cerulean blue eyes flashed back at him along with the pale complexion that he hated. His six foot frame appeared to be too thin, not that Tala actually knew what he should look like. He was basically basing that knowledge off of the doctors he'd been forced to see after getting out of Biovolt. And yet, through it all, he couldn't seem to understand what drew in the annoying fan girls he'd managed to accumulate.

Sighing, Tala walked away from the flower shop and continued on down the Russian street. After awhile, he forgot some of his worries as he neared the airport. It made him smile to remember how he'd laughed like a lunatic once he'd gotten on the damn plane waiting for him and his teammates. Freedom had never seemed so beautiful until that point.

Shaking his head to dispel the memory, Tala continued on. After all, he had gone for a cold walk for a reason; now if only he could remember why he'd gone for the walk in the first place. Oh, yeah, now he remembered. He'd gone for the walk to figure out the five w's for why his heart had thawed.

Shaking his head, he walked back towards the old abbey that had been Biovolt headquarters. Once there, he stood outside the door and stared at it. The cold wind caused his nose and ears to sting, but because of his preoccupation he didn't noticed it or even think to curse the sudden cold spell. After all, it was May, and even in Russia, May wasn't usually this cold.

Deciding he might have more luck if he went in the building, he walked in the wide open doors. Once there, memories came flooding back. Most of them weren't even worth remembering, but they were there all the same.

Becoming frustrated, Tala took a deep breath. "Okay, Tala, clear your mind out and think," he mumbled to himself. "Let's think this issue through in pieces."

"Tala, you're talking to yourself again," Wolborg interrupted before Tala could begin to dissect the issue.

"Wolborg, I know what I'm doing. Please be quiet."

Wolborg didn't answer back, so Tala took the ice wolf's silence as a boon to continue on. "Okay, Tala, start with the when and where first."

Closing his eyes, Tala began to concentrate on the past, and hoped the answers he hoped to find would explain everything to him.

Tala: holy hell, it was actually short!

Blitzkreig50889: yeah, I do that on occasion. Anyway, hoped you liked the fic and please remember to review! Oh and before I forget, I'm going to warn you all now that the last two chapter of Flaming Hearts are going to be ridiculously mushy, or romantic if you prefer that word.

Tala: great.

Blitzkreig50889: oh can it! You know you're not the least bit upset about that.

Tala: (blushes) blitzkreig50889!

Blitzkreig50889: and that just proved it. Anyway, see you all next time and please remember to review. The more reviews the merrier!


	2. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: well, after the shocking review response I got for this fic's prologue, I've decided to write up the first true chapter of Frozen…and update it on the same day I posted the prologue!

Tala: which means I'm back! (Does a weird happy dance)

Blitzkreig50889: o.o you had sugar didn't you?

Tala: only a little.

Blitzkreig50889: don't have any more and make sure you keep your ego in check. I don't want all this fame getting to your head again.

Tala: hey!

Blitzkreig50889: Anyway, here's chapter 1 for ya'll! Hope you like it as much as you liked the prologue! And Tala, that's your cue.

Tala: figures. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and her OC Jasmine.

Chapter 1

(Flashback)

_September 21, 1997. Tala considered the date a horror. It was the date he'd been taken from his parents and the date he'd been brought to Biovolt. Glancing around him, Tala grimaced at the sights. The dull brick walls, cement floor, and endless amounts of hidden and not so hidden cameras stared back at him from every direction. Having been in Biovolt for a year already hadn't made them any easier to handle either._

_Glancing around again, Tala took stock of the new bladers coming in with the hopes of becoming the best blader in the world; the World Champion! Tala let out a snort of amusement at the mere idea of that. Who in their right mind would want to be a World Champion blader? Where was the fun in that?_

_A sudden yell caused Tala to look over his shoulder. A boy, slightly older than him, was taking a severe beating. He'd lost a match and Tala knew that same fate fell on everyone who lost their matches. Of course, the new recruits didn't have a clue what was going on. They were too busy being wrapped up in Boris's "charming-as-an-eel" voice._

_Snickering, Tala turned his back on the recruits with his virtually new sense of arrogance. It really impressed him that he'd managed to learn such a complicated emotion as quickly as he had. He knew Kai and Bryan were shocked at his mannerisms._

"_Tala?"_

_Tala turned his head and looked directly at Bryan; a soon to be nine years old Bryan for that matter._

"_Yeah, Bry?" Tala answered back._

"_What's happened to you?"_

_Tala blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

"_What I want to know is what happened to the Tala I used to want to be friends with? You're not the same anymore, Tala. I'm not sure if I like you as you are now."_

_Bryan's answered baffled Tala instantly. He hadn't changed that much! He knew that for a fact. Sure, he'd become a little tougher compared to the little kid he'd been a year ago, and yeah maybe he was a little bit more quiet than he used to be, but other than that he hadn't changed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bryan," Tala said after a moment._

_Bryan threw his arms up in disgust. "Forget it! I don't even know why I tried to talk to you. You never listen…at least not like you used to." With those words, Bryan turned and stalked away from him._

(End flashback)

Tala opened his eyes after seeing that memory play through his head. Bryan had been rather upset and come to think of it, Tala was pretty sure he'd been rather lousy at being the older boy's friend.

"I don't think that's the memory I need," Tala muttered under his breath. "I think I need to head further back…all the way to the beginning. No, that wouldn't be right. I need to go for the memories towards the end of my Biovolt career. My answers have to be there."

"You're talking to yourself again, Tala," Wolborg admonished. "You don't want people to think you're crazy do you?"

"Shut it Wolborg!" Tala snapped. "It's not as if anyone's going to come in here and hear me talking to myself."

Wolborg's sigh reverberated through Tala's head, but like always, Tala ignored it. He just needed to keep focusing. That was all there was to it.

Closing his eyes a second time, Tala reached for his old memories, positive one of them had the answer he was really looking for. After all, that last memory had shown him when he'd first become frozen, not thawed out like he was looking for. A sudden image of skyscrapers and the blare of horns from cars assaulted his mind and Tala simply reached for it.

(Flashback)

_An eleven year old Tala coughed from the fumes of the large truck that had just passed him and his teammates. "Who would've thought New York City could be so loud?" he thought to himself. "Or for that matter, this smelly?"_

"_Hey, Tala, you coming?" Kai yelled back from where he was standing. Tala jumped and quickly ran to catch up to the older boy. He didn't know English all that well yet and he didn't want to get left behind and end up lost. And on top of that, they were in what many people would call the "slums."_

"_Hey, wait for me!" Tala yelled as Kai started to walk away from him. Bryan let out a frustrated sigh and Spencer simply shook his head. Tala could only be grateful Ian wasn't there or the younger boy would drive Tala insane with his taunts he'd likely be throwing at him at that moment if he were there._

"_Well, get moving, T, because I'm not waiting for you," Kai called back over his shoulder. "This light's about to change and I'm not waiting for it to change a second time."_

_Tala sighed. If he didn't have to deal with a beyblade tournament here, he wouldn't have even bothered to come. As far as he was concerned, it was a waste of time for him to even be here. He'd beat all of his opponents with ease._

_He rushed after his teammates only to stop as something caught his eye. It was in the corner of his left eye, but he saw it all the same; a person sitting on a small piece of the sidewalk close to an alleyway, shoulders shaking as if they were crying._

_Curiosity getting the better of him, Tala walked over. Kai's furious yell along with Bryan and Spencer's complaints for him to hurry up went unnoticed. The person was nothing more than a young girl! Tala inwardly shuddered for a moment. He'd been told by Boris that girls were a thing to avoid, but he couldn't just leave her there. Surely she had somewhere she needed to be besides here._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Tala asked once he was standing in front of her. Her head whipped up and Tala noticed a brilliant shade of sapphire blue eyes not much unlike his own staring up at him in surprise. Her hair was also almost the same shade as his own and that took him by surprise. He wasn't used to many people having the same shade of hair as he did._

_The girl jumped to her feet so fast Tala was unsure what had happened. She said something in French before running off. Tala recognized it as "I'm sorry!" but was unable to stop the girl from running off. He stood there in a state of absolute surprise. Why in all hell was she apologizing to him?_

"_TALA, LET'S GO!" Kai bellowed. Tala didn't move and Kai was forced to turn around and grab the younger blader. "C'mon you idiot." However, Tala didn't move as his gaze had dropped to the sidewalk where the girl had been sitting._

"_Hey, Tala, what's up?" Spencer asked softly so as not to irk Tala's rather mercurial temper. Tala however, didn't even look at him. He was too busy staring at the sidewalk and the object sitting there._

"_Is that a beyblade?" Bryan queried from over Kai's right shoulder._

"_Yeah," Tala answered as he reached down and picked it up. He made a mental note after his match tonight to go look for this mysterious girl so he could get her blade back to her._

(End Flashback)

Tala's eyes flew open. Was it possible Jasmine may have started the melting process in New York? He checked himself. That would give him the answers to where and who, but was that necessarily when it had started? After all, he'd seen and been around Jasmine for almost three years now. They were far closer now than they'd been then and even now she still had some difficulty getting him to loosen up around her.

"Did you figure everything out yet? I'm beginning to feel suffocated in here," Wolborg complained. Tala rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not done," he snapped at the wolf. "When I'm done I'll let you know."

Wolborg groaned but grew quiet. This was going to be a long night at this rate.

Tala focused on that memory for a moment. He'd found Jasmine later that night and returned her blade to her. She'd even become a good friend after that and eventually his girlfriend. Deciding that he might have more luck if he focused on the memories she was a part of, Tala closed his eyes again and tried to determine the why and what of his problems. Maybe this time he'd get all the answers he needed.

Blitzkreig50889: well, there ya go everyone! Hope that chapter was alright. It's also a little longer so maybe that'll help things make sense. If they don't, let me know.

Tala: and to get to the point…

Blitzkreig50889: alright already! I get your point. Get this thing closed already.

Tala: that's right. Hurry it up!

Blitzkreig50889: (growls) I am. Anyway, hope ya'll liked the chapter and please review to let me know what ya think of the fic so far. And while I wait for some reviews, I'm going to try and teach Tala here some manners.

Tala: oh crap! (Runs out of room to try and hide from blitzkreig50889 so she can't teach him some manners).


	3. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: I'm just dropping in a quick note to tell everyone to expect a major fic update on Friday. I'm getting ready to head home for the summer so my fics won't likely be updated for quite awhile and I wanted to let everyone know. Down below is the list of fics going to be updated. Please bare with the length and be prepared to review like crazy over the long period of time the fics may end up sitting. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for being patient with me. As soon as I can get my college grades and GPA up I promise I'll update more often.

**Fics to be Updated on Friday:**

Flaming Hearts- this fic will actually be completed on Friday.

Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley

Summer Blaze

Blading on the Streets

Song of Pink Roses

Frozen

Dark Calling (?)

Waves of Love

Blitzkreig50889: and added to that list will be a few new fics that I wrote during some stressful times this semester. Now that that is all said, enjoy your summer everyone and I'll try and update sometime before August!


	4. Chapter 2

blitzkreig50889: hey everyone! As I said in my author's note yesterday, here's the first fic in a major update of fics. So, to keep things short, here's chapter 3 of Frozen. As always, I don't own beyblade or its characters. I just own my plot ideas and OCS. With that said, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3

_(Flashback)_

"_Tala, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jasmine yelled back at her only friend in the new Biovolt facility. It had recently had a small area added so it could accommadate female bladers like herself, and having just been recently introduced to the abbey, she didn't want to be late for her first day of training._

_Tala groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. After last nights beatings for losing a match to one of the new female bladers, moving was the last thing he wanted to do. What was worse, was that Tala knew Jasmine would make him run if they fell even the slightest bit behind schedule._

"_Tala!"_

"_Alright, already. I'm coming," Tala grumbled back at her. "Just give me a moment to get myself around."_

_Jasmine blinked. "You weren't awake yet? What's wrong with you? You're never still in bed at this time. Usually you're the one getting me awake."_

_Tala sighed. "There she goes again," he thought to himself. With a quick shake of his head, he forced himself to hurry up and get dressed. As he moved about his room, he walked over to his current roommates and gave each of them a shove out of their beds. Ian, as usual, fell roughly out of the bed while Bryan retaliated with a shove back. Kai actually rolled out of the way and Spencer simply ignored the shove as if it hadn't occurred before moving at his own pace._

_After throwing his hands up in the air in disgust, he quickly put his shoes on and rushed out the door._

"_Hey, where's the others?" Jasmine asked when he exited the room alone._

"_Getting out of bed just as I was a couple of minutes ago. Anything else you need to ask?" Tala queried irritably._

"_Nope," Jasmine answered before darting down the hallway. "Hurry up slowpoke! We've got kitchen duty, remember?"_

_Tala groaned. Kitchen duty. No wonder Jasmine had been loud enough to wake the dead. With another quick shake of his head, he ran after her, partaking half-heartedly in their morning ritual of racing each other down the stairs to their assigned morning stations._

_(End Flashback)_

Tala shook his head to clear it. Like so many other memories he had of Jasmine, he was humorus but not really what he was looking for. And after spending nearly three hours searching through his memories, he was pretty damn sure she wasn't directly what had caused his heart to thaw.

Thoroughly pissed off now, Tala reached down and picked up a lose rock. He gave it a furious toss at a wall, not that it did much good.

"Maybe you should just stop trying to figure out why you thawed and just accept it," Wolborg advised.

Tala sent him the mental equivalent of a glare. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because that wouldn't make things that are happening in my life now any easier to understand Wolborg!" Tala yelled loudly.

Wolborg sighed. "You're just too damn stubborn to know when to leave things be."

"No, Wolborg, that's not it. I'm not the same person anymore and you know that. I need to know why I've changed almost effortlessly."

Wolborg, annoyed at the conversation, made himself as physical as he could so Tala could see him. "Now, that is just flat out not right."

Tala gave the wolf a baffled look which forced Wolborg to explain what he was talking about.

"What I'm trying to say is that you didn't change effortlessly. It took time. And besides, there's probably several factors that caused the change, not just one as you seem to think there is. Now, can we leave this place. It's beginning to give me the fucking creeps again."

Tala shook his head. "Sorry, but we're not going anywhere. I'm not leaving this place until I figure things out."

Wolborg groaned. "Tala!"

"No. We stay, or at least I'm staying. I've got to do this Wolborg."

Wolborg let out another sigh. "Fine, but you're not staying here by yourself. You just better hope you figure out whatever it is you need to know soon or it'll be me that does the butt kicking!"

Tala gave the wolf a quick smile. Then, just as he had so many times before, he closed his eyes and focused on his past memories.

Blitzkreig50889: sorry if this is a little short. I wanted to go longer, but I felt it would be better if the next part had its own chapter. Anyway, please review and I'll try to update sometime soon!


	5. Chapter 3

Blitzkreig50889: well, fic number two on my update spree is _Frozen_. I don't exactly remember where I was going with this fic so if it seems just a little on the short side for this chapter, please work with me. As always, I don't own beyblade or its characters. I just own my plot ideas and OCS, of which only Jasmine is present for in this fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

(Flashback)

_Snow fell to the ground with a fury that was almost unbelievable to anyone but a Russian. For the blader standing out in the snow without a care in the world and for whom that was supposed to be a punishment, it was a revelation. He had did it._

_For several long moments, that was all that would go through Tala's brain. After so many years of fighting against Boris, against Voltaire, against basically everyone, he was free. Free from his obligations to win no matter what the cost, free from the continual punishments for each loss, free from the existence that demanded a solitary life. Freedom was something he had though he would never see. He had Tyson to thank for that._

_Slowly, Tala looked up at the sky and the snow that fell from it. This was his way out. He may have become a block of ice inside, but he had achieved what he thought he never would._

_Pain slammed through his back, startling him. For so long, he'd been in his own little world that pain hadn't been able to reach him. Now, after he had fought so long to escape, even if he had to die, he was being yanked back towards life and the pain that always accompanied it._

"_Don't you dare give up on life yet, Ivanov!" A voice snarled at him. "You didn't fight this long to give up now!"_

_It took Tala a few moments to place the owner of the voice. Kai. It was strange how now of all times Kai should reach out to him. As if they could ever rekindle their once powerful friendship. Unless…_

_Tala found himself reaching towards Kai. Things were confused and muddled and it seemed as if Kai knew which direction was the right one to take. Struggle as he might though, he couldn't seem to reach the phoenix blader. Kai appeared to be gone._

_Slowly, Tala opened his eyes. Snow still fell around him, but now instead of being peaceful it seemed sinister. Almost as if it was attempting to swallow him up. Terror raced through Tala._

_Without realizing it, Tala reached for Wolborg only to find empty space. The place in his mind Wolborg had occupied was empty. The wolf was gone!_

_Panic seized him. He fought now to right the present from the past. It took a few moments to realize that just a few minutes ago he'd been reliving his past. He had been reliving his freedom from Biovolt hands and mixing it up with his fight to save others from Boris. Why he was trying to save them though, Tala couldn't remember. Surely there was a reason._

_Cold settled into his bones, making him shiver. He was never cold. Never! Yet now, he couldn't seem to warm himself up. What was happening to him?_

"_Relax, Tala, you're not alone here," a soft, angelic voice soothed._

_Tala twisted every which direction, searching for the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" he found himself asking, wanting anything or anyone to explain things to him._

"_You already know who I am. You bladed against my blader after all. Although, come to think of it, I was absent that day, wasn't I? I'll have to do better next time he's in the beystadium."_

_Confusion reigned supreme in his mind. None of the male bladers he had fought had female bit beasts, except…_

"_You're Dizzi, aren't you?"_

_Dizzi laughed. "Right you are. Now, tell me, can you see light in any direction?"_

_What kind of question was that supposed to be? Deliberately, Tala was sarcastic when he answered Dizzi. "No, I can't see any light. If I had, I wouldn't still be standing in this crazy snowfall."_

_Dizzi said nothing for several moments, then, "Salamolyon will create a light for you to follow. It'll be bright red. Follow that light and no other light. Do you understand me?"_

_Tala didn't know what Salamolyon had to do with things since the salamander wasn't his bit beast but he wasn't about to question Dizzi when it might get him out of wherever he was. "Yeah, I got it."_

"_Good. Do you see the red light?"_

_Sure enough, Tala could see the red light. Relief flooded him. Finally, a direction he knew he could go. "Yeah, I see it."_

"_Follow it," Dizzi ordered him. "It'll lead you back to Wolborg and that much closer to your friends."_

_Friends? Tala wanted to laugh. He didn't have friends; did he?_

_Again confusion slammed through his skull, but this time he ignored it to follow the red light which was becoming brighter the more he followed it._

"_That's right, Tala. That's the direction you need to go," another voice encouraged him. This one too was female, but Tala didn't know who it belonged to. No amount of trying to figure out who it belonged to helped either, so he just gave up and let the voices direct him. _

_Suddenly, the light shifted. Stunned, Tala froze in place as he looked now towards his left instead of directly in front of him._

"_Don't be afraid. The path out has changed, that is all. The light is still leading you in the right direction." This time, Tala didn't fail to recognize the voice speaking to him. He would have been an idiot if he hadn't recognized Bryan's bit beast's voice. Falborg sounded almost as if he was trying to be encouraging, but was a bit confused if he was doing it right. Tala almost laughed before he changed his direction and went left instead of straight._

_He didn't go far before the direction of the light changed back to its original straight direction. "Keep going," another voice, still male, whispered. It took all Tala had to hear it, not that he needed the direction. He was quickly finding out that the closer he got to the light, the warmer he got._

_Tala continued to move. Strangely, he found his movements became more painful and sluggish. Still, he wanted to be warm instead of cold. This cold world was no longer so peaceful and it seemed almost furious with his leaving it. Leaving, though, he was._

"_Almost there now," another voice crooned. Dranzer. Tala couldn't fail to recognize the phoenix either. More warmth flooded his body. Pain speared through him, nearly doubling him over. His breath came out in gasps as he struggled forward. He was not about to turn back towards the cold, not after he had come this far!_

_Hissing between clenched teeth, Tala continued forward. As if waiting for him to reach a certain point, Tala's mind reconnected with Wolborg's._

"_Finally!" the wolf exclaimed. "I was beginning to think I'd lost you for good!"_

_Relief seeped into his body. Warmth came with it too._

"_Good, Tala. Now, help us find Kai," Dizzi instructed._

_Tala did, not once thinking he may have gone insane._

(End Flashback)

Tala shook his head as he cleared it of the memory. Funny how that one had jumped forward when all the others had centered on one specific person.

"You happy yet?" Wolborg complained.

"No. Almost, but not quite yet. I almost have my answers."

Wolborg sighed. "Do you know who the others were that spoke to you?"

"Yes. At least, now I do. They were Galux and Trypio although what those two were supposed to do I have no idea."

Wolborg smiled, flashing his canines as he did so. "That is for us bit beasts to know and you to find out. But for future references, look at that particular group as the 'Guiding' group."

Tala sent Wolborg a strange look, but didn't say anything. He was _so_ close to the answers he was looking for he could almost feel them. He just had to push a little further.

Grumbling, he moved himself through the abbey looking for a slightly warmer area to stand. With night falling, he was beginning to get cold, a feeling he didn't happen to care for all that much anymore.

Wolborg followed, a faint wolfish grin on his face. He knew what Tala was looking for now. And it wouldn't be too long before Tala figured it out too.

Blitzkreig50889: and there's probably the most serious chapter I've ever written. Anyway, please review and I'm going to continue my big update spree. Next up, _Call of the Salamander_, and maybe _The Calling_ as well. We'll see if I can manage to get them all typed up before three.


End file.
